The Box
by jemalicious
Summary: There's stars and a box read it to find out more. Plez R&R!


Stargate Atlantis: The Box.

Wow people! I was really happy with the reviews I got for The Big Step. Mind you anyone who isn't a Sheyla shipper should be put on a sharp stick and fed to the Wraith. I.e. McKay. Nah love you really David!

So I had the idea to write a few little Sheyla stories, I hope you enjoy and review.

He didn't know how long he had been out here but it was dark now, and he had been watching the clouds earlier and now it was pitch black and the stars were sparkling in the Pegasus Galaxy sky.

Happy that they had finally put comfortable chairs out on the balconies, John rested his head back and looked at the stars and took another mouthful of beer.

"What are you doing?" John jumped slightly and his head to see Teyla standing against the doorframe.

"Naming the stars," he smiled and settled his head back.

"May…I join you?" john could hear the nervousness in her voice, Maybe she's cold

"Sure," John nodded and Teyla sat down next to him and looked up at the night sky.

"Which have you named?" She smiled at him. Their heads were about two inches away from each other and you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Um…none, I keep getting the same name in my head and the rest are blank, but I can see some constellations,"

"Constellations? You mean were the stars make pictures?"

"Yeah look, see up there you can kinda see a jumper," Teyla squinted, and turned her head getting closer to John and sending shock waves through him.

"No I can't see it,"

"Here," he took her hand and pointed to the stars tracing the line of the jumper.

"Oh, yes I see it now," she shivered as a really cold wind blew over them; John sat forward and took off his jacket and placed it over her. She looked down and snuggled up.

"Better?"

"Yes thank you. Are you feeling ok? It's just you have been quiet all day you have not even yelled at Dr. McKay yet," she turned her head to look into his eyes. Brown eyes met Brown eyes.

"I just felt a little weird today,"

"I understand, you miss home we all do, but I hope you will in time feel like Atlantis is your home and we are your friends,"

"Yeah, but some people I don't want to be friends with everyone, I want to…" he stopped.

"Are you going to finish your sentence?"

"Some people here I would kinda like to get closer to than friends,"

"Oh, like Lt. Ford, Dr. McKay metioned something about you and he being 'As gay as picnic baskets,'"

"HE SAID THAT!"

"Is it not true?" John stood up and started to pace the balcony.

"No I'm not gay I'm in love with someone else, some one female," before he knew what was happening he had said it and couldn't take it back. Teyla stood up putting on John's jacket properly. It was too big and swamped her a little and went over her hands. She walked over to him and stood in front of him, one to stop him pacing and the other to get him to look at her.

"Would you like to know why he called you that?" John raised an eyebrow,

"I um…walked in on him and Dr. Zelenka in um…a private moment," Teyla started to laugh uncontrollably as did John and they both fell over each other and landed on the balcony Teyla on top of John.

"Seriously? Oh my god no wonder they kept arguing," suddenly they both fell silent, the cold breeze blew again and this time it was John's turn to shiver. Teyla didn't say any thing she just pulled the jacket around John and hugged him. He rested his chin on her head and inhaled deeply. His head clouded with the way she smelt, but he obviously wasn't that discreet because she looked up at him.

"Is that not a form of affection?" John didn't answer.

"What breathing?" Teyla took no notice and just lay back down with her head on his chest hearing his heart rate slowly rise.

"It is getting cold, maybe we should consider going inside," She whispered against his chest.

"I know a way to warm up," Teyla gave him a puzzled look before his lips came down to meet hers. After a minute they had got extremely in hot in more ways than one.

"We…should…really…stop," John tried to say in betweenkisses.

"You…started…it," she smiled and pulled apart and sat up.

"Feeling warmer?" he asked.

"Yes very,"

"Well we should probably hit the sack we have an early mission call tomorrow, and Rodney'll get ancy if we're late, or tired," Teyla nodded and kissed him again before standing up and going to her quarters.

"Woah," John sighed, stood up and made his way to his room.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

His room was really warm compared to outside. He thought the lights on and made his way to his bed, only then realising Teyla still had his jacket I'll get it back tomorrow, with any luck it will smell like her. He would have then flopped down on his bed but he noticed a small package lying on his pillow. He walked forward and picked it up. It was after he unravelled it, a small wooden box with a jumper and his name carved on it. He opened it to see a small beaded bracelet.

"Merry Christmas Major Sheppard," came a small voice behind him, he looked and saw Teyla standing in his room. He stood up, closed the door and kissed her again.

"But we have an early morning,"

"Don't worry we'll be up in time," he gave a coy smile and kissed her again.

Sorry about the vague title but I didn't want to give away the plot.

Jemma X


End file.
